Dark Abyssal
by Ms Autumn
Summary: One girl, along with her two friends, must suffer through a broken heart, face her mysterious past, and live a nightmare she hoped would never come true.


Runescape

Dark Abyssal

(Authors Note)  
I made a new story! This story has NO chapters so by the time you read this you will know that it took FOREVER to write. Ok ~WARNING~ if you hate sappiness and drama and sad stories i suggest that you read this anyway =)

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"what did I tell you? Never try to pick nettles without gloves!"  
Thats Jawwie. She's my best friend and a really awesome person and could kill the strongest demon with just her death glare.  
The crying guy next to her is her boyfriend, War. He's....Well what can I say? He's a guy!  
"Hahaha! You can kill a level 170 monster but if it comes to one little prick on your finger you cry."  
Thats Morph. War's twin, Jawwie's best guy friend, and my crush.  
Morph likes to fool around a lot. He can lighten the darkest hour. He also gets on Jawwie's nerves a lot.  
He calls Jawwie his mommy and me his babysitter. Like i said..Guys are guys.  
Who am I?  
I'm Aklase.  
Weird name I know.  
I'm a level 87 by the way.  
Jawwie's a level 82. She used to be ahead of me. But I got ahead while she was trying to get 99 woodcutting.  
Me, her, and War, were actually all trying to compete who gets 99 first at one time.  
But me and War have short attention spans and that didn't go over too well.  
Wars a level 114. Believe me, he lets us know hes a way higher level then us.  
Morphs a level 111 but he doesn't brag about it.  
Were all best friends and nothing could tear that apart.....I hope.

"No no no. Make it straighter. If you keep it like that you'll just stab somebody in the butt"  
I sighed. "Thank you Jawwie", I said as she gave me her tenth piece of advice for ranging.  
I'm a pretty good ranger, but Jawwies a better one.  
"And don't pull it back so far."  
"Jawwie when I said 'Lets range together' that didn't mean 'Teach me how to range'", I laughed.  
Jawwie butted me in the arm with her shoulder.  
It took me by surprise so I let go of the string and the arrow went flying....Straight....For.........Morph....  
"Oh crap...", I said under my breath.  
I closed my eyes.  
Nothing happened.  
I opened them again and Morph was right in front of me with the arrow in his hand.  
"I think this is yours", He said with his good natured smile that could make any girl with a sain mind melt.  
"Right...sorry", I said with embarrassment.

.  
I took the arrow back.  
"You know if you were aiming for me..Your already a 99 ranger."  
I started to laugh but then covered my mouth.  
Funny thing about my laugh.  
If I'm just laughing at something funny my laugh is just like any others.  
But if I'm nervous or something is hilarious or if I'm in the presence of a cute guy, my laugh turns high and girly and I sound like an idiot.  
Morph raised an eyebrow.  
He knew of this laugh and Jawwie told me he told her he thought it was cute.  
But I didn't like my high laugh. It only made me feel stupid.  
Still I think Jawwie might be right.  
Morphs always trying to get me to laugh.  
I wouldn't be surprised if were ever together he might launch tickle attacks on me...that wouldn't be good.  
I'm the kind of girl that likes to be known as tough..but soft when needed to be.  
I really need to act tough in front of War. He knew me when I was a level 3 and now can't stop thinking of me as anything but that.  
Jawwies like me. Tough on the outside but soft in the inside. I guess thats why we get along so well.  
Jawwie just stood there and watched the performance with knowing eyes.  
Thanks a lot", I said when Morph was out of hearing range.  
"You two make such a good couple", Jawwie teased.  
I looked over to where Morph went.  
He was ranging a Tzhaar-Xil with War.  
Weird thing about this place..its completely made of lava but its impossible to burn up.  
Yup Runescape is a weird place. But its home. My home.  
There isn't one square inch that hasn't been explored yet.  
Which is surprising considering how big it is.  
It scares me sometimes to think of all the creatures in Runescape that are being discovered everyday.  
I shouldn't be like that.  
I guess its from an experience I had as a level 3.  
When I decided to explore the Wilderness and I went too far.  
I remember dragons, demons, and this ghost thing that wasn't really a ghost.  
I know now that its called a Rev.  
A creature so powerful that you can't attack it unless you have the right weapon.  
The Rev attacked me and I almost died.  
That is until Rev hunters came to my rescue.  
After that..I have never been in the Wilderness since.  
I never told anyone what happened.

Not even Jawwie.  
Whenever they ask I just change the subject.  
I don't think they really think anything of it.  
"Hey Aklase! We could use a little help here!!"  
I looked over to see Morph, Jawwie, and War fighting off one of the toughest monsters in this volcano.  
"Oh my God I gotta get new friends!", I teased and ran over to help.

"Aww that one looks like my farting dog", Jawwie said sadly.  
Me and her were laying on the grass next to the road that led to Falador.  
It was our favorite spot .  
We always went there to relax and look at the clouds.  
"Aw", I said to her comment.  
"Well..at least we finally get to relax. War has been running us around all day. I don't know whats up with him..he hasn't been himself."  
"I think he said something about going into the…Wilderness and he's just stalling", I said.  
"That sounds like him", Jawwie sighed in relief.  
"Speaking of guys acting weird….", I began,"Do you think Morph is acting..different around me?"  
"I haven't noticed."  
"Do you think he's going to ask me out?!"  
"Calm down. Knowing Morph he probably wants you to make the first move."  
"Yeah I guess your right…"  
Jawwie looked over to the edge of the woods.  
"Oh gosh look over there"  
"What?", I asked in confusion.  
I followed Jawwies gaze.  
In front of us was a white squirrel.  
"A white squirrel, so what?"  
"Not just any squirrel…",Jawwie was whispering now,"Zaros."  
I gasped in horror, embarrassment, and fury.  
Zaros was Wars pet squirrel.  
Otherwise known as his little spy.  
He uses him to spy on people whenever he gets bored.  
Zaros had a camera taped to his neck.  
We got it from the wizard near Yanille who likes to invent things and he wanted us to test it out.  
If we showed any sign that we knew Zaros was there..he would rush back to War with the tape.  
Jawwie said she was sure that War knew about my crush on Morph..which he never approved of, so now he would have proof to show to Morph and Morph would probably think I was a creeper or something..  
I was about to whisper to Jawwie to keep quiet until.."ZAROS YOU GET YOUR SMALL FURRY BUTT OVER HERE"  
That did it..Zaros took off.  
I glared at Jawwie.  
I thought all hope was lost.  
Until Zaros began coming toward us but turned around. He was backing away from something.  
I looked over and smiled in relief.  
It was just Anty my pet bull ant.  
He was much bigger then Zaros, which freaked Zaros out.  
Anty is a rare breed of ant.  
He is as big as a cat.  
He is also my very loyal pet. He's very protective of me. He sometimes even fights better then me.  
I saved him as a larva.  
I was surprised that I wasn't grossed out by the look of him.  
I guess I just felt sorry for him since some wild dragons stamped his family to bits.  
Jawwie looked at Anty in disgust.  
She still isn't used to him.  
When Zaros was close enough, I grabbed him, took the tape, and erased the evidence.  
"Here", I handed Jawwie the camera,"Don't give this back to War until he learns to handle it respectfully."  
Jawwie laughed,"Yeah like that's ever going to happen".  
I let Zaros go and watched him scamper away.  
I picked up Anty and petted him.  
"Good boy", I said.  
Anty clicked with pleasure.  
Jawwie looked at me as if I just announced I was going to blow up Varrock.  
I laughed and asked,"Do you want to hold him?"  
Anty purred at Jawwie.  
He is as big as a cat and he acts like one too.  
Jawwie used her death glare on me so I just put Anty down and watched him crawl away.  
I never know where he's going. But what I do know is he'll come back right at the time I need him.

"Awww c'mon!!"  
"No. Freakin. Way." I said stubbornly  
War finally decided that he didn't want to go in the Wilderness alone, so he was trying to convince me and Jawwie to join him.  
Jawwie already agreed but not willing.  
War grabbed her right leg until she agreed to come.  
Jawwies weak spot was her right leg.  
Believe me, I didn't tell War!  
He found out by another one of Zaros's spy missions.  
Luckily I kept my mouth shut about my weak spots.  
I could see that War was trying to think of what my weak spot would be while he was standing over me.  
Typhical says no, male keeps at it.  
Unfortunaly War does know of one little thing that upsets me….  
"Why won't you come?? What are you, scared?", he added with an evil gleam in his eye.  
"Of course not! Why would I be?"  
I turned my face away a little, not wanting War to see how much that really affected me.  
"Oh I don't know..maybe because there's dragons, revs, DEMONS."

He said demons louder because he knew that I hated them more then revs.  
"The Wilderness is a piece of cake. I just don't feel like going today."  
I managed to keep my voice steady dispite how much I was beginning to shake.  
Surprisily, War backed off.  
"Alright fine, but your gonna miss all the fun. I'm going to go find Morph and get him to agree to come."  
With that said, he teleported away.  
I could feel Jawwies death glare burning in the back of my head.  
"What?!", I said with an annoyed tone.  
"Your shaking like a leaf. Why don't you want to go to the Wilderness?"  
I sighed. It was clear I couldn't keep anything a secret from Jawwie for too long.  
"Alright..here's what happened………."

"that's it?"  
I opened my mouth in surprise.  
"I know it doesn't seem that bad now but I was young and timid then."  
"Then why can't you go back?"  
"Because the Wilderness is even more dangerous now!"  
I refused to let Jawwie talk to me into going to a place where it almost made me not want to become an adventurer.  
"You were alone then..Your not alone now. You got two people who got your back. Three if Morph agrees to come. And do you really think Morph would let anything happen to you?" Jawwie added with a teasing gleam in her eyes.  
I thought about it for a minute.  
Well-", I began to answer, but stopped when I saw War running toward us. Clearly out of breath.  
"Morph….is….he…", War collapsed before he could say anymore.  
Jawwie ran over to a nearby dwarf with a cart and quickly bought a bucket of water from it and poured it over War.  
He sceamed,"I'm up! I'm up!"  
"What about Morph??, I asked. Not even trying to hide the concern in my voice.  
"He is leaving…"  
"LEAVING?! What do you mean leaving?? As in dying?"  
"No. As in leaving on a ship. He is leaving Runescape to fight in a war.."  
Jawwie gasped in horror next to me but I barely heard her. "Where is he now?"  
"At Port Sarim. The ship is about to leave."  
"He was going to leave without saying goodbye?", Jawwie asked in confusion.  
My heart was pounding in my throat. Followed by rage.  
I ignored my friends asking me where I was going as I charged toward Port Sarim.

War was right.  
I finally reached Port Sarim right before Morph climbed aboard the ship.  
"Morph wait!", I called.  
Morph looked over to me in surprise and said a few words to the men on the ship before running over to me.  
"You were going to leave….", I didn't bother hiding the sadness in my voice.  
"Aklase I'm sorry but I knew if I told you or Jawwie or War what I was planning to do you would have talked me out of it."  
"Why do you want to leave?"  
"I just feel like there's more purpose for me..like my destiny isn't here."  
"I can't believe your leaving me…"  
I ment to say 'us' but I didn't care what I said at the moment. I just wanted Morph to stay.  
Morphs eyebrows raised in surprise but he quickly recovered. "Please understand…"  
He took my hands and gave me his world famous look.  
He leaned in to kiss my cheek…but I stepped back.  
His eyes were puzzled.  
I said, "Okay,fine…leave me to go on a 'big adventure'. See if I care."  
"Aklase…..", Morph was choking up,"please don't be mad at me"  
I turned my back on him. "If you really loved me you would stay here with me. I'm not gonna let you give me a bittersweet kiss now that your leaving…..". I wanted to say more but my voice was choking too much.  
I felt tears screaming to run down my cheeks but I didn't let it dare happen.  
"Aklase I-"  
"Just go"  
I walked away from him before he could say anymore.  
I let my black cavalier cover my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for people to see my redden face.  
I felt a light gust of air as War ran past me. Sad that after all these years he still wouldn't recognize me if my face was covered.  
But Jawwie stopped in front of me.  
"You okay?", she asked.  
I merely shook my head.  
Jawwie hugged me. Something she rarely did was give hugs. Like I said before..she turns soft in the moment of comfort.

I sighed as I let my fishing net hang limply in the water.  
I been moping about Morph for three days.  
Jawwie made War postpone the Wilderness trip until I got better..Ha. Like that was ever going to happen.  
I couldn't get Morph out of my head..the look of desperation in his eyes as he tried to get me to understand..how I may never see him again…..  
I looked out at the sea in front of me..daydreaming. Until I noticed something floating in the water.  
I stepped into the sea little by little until I was close enough to grab the object.  
It was a bottle with a message in it.

It wasn't hard to open. I had been building up rage since Morph left and the cork popped right off.  
I unfolded the paper and read what was inside:

Dear Aklase,

I know you must be reading this. You always fish at Catherby when your upset. I just had to write this for you. I can't stop thinking about you. But I still won't go back. I can't. I can just feel I'm getting closer to where I'm supposed to be. Let me promise you one thing..I promise that I will never let anything happen to you. I'll be there in your moment of need. Trust me. I didn't leave because of you. I love you my dear Aklase.

Normally if it was any other time I would have screamed out loud with delight. But now I was filled with absolute rage. I took the paper and began ripping it to bits.  
"I. Don'.'..", I managed to grunt while I was ripping the paper with force.  
It felt better than I expected. Some sort of sick pleasure. I felt better then I had in days. I knew Jawwie and War were at his house. War called some 'meeting' that I didn't feel like coming too. I decided to go there now that I was feeling better.

My mouth dropped open as War filled me in on what he told Jawwie.  
"An unexplored place in the Wilderness?!"  
War nodded. "There has to be! Adventurers have been disappearing and search parties have looked in every known square inch of Runescape."  
"So that's why you didn't want to go alone?'  
War nodded "Too risky. Even for someone as awesome as me. And now with…one less person its even riskier."  
"How do you know where to look?", Jawwie suddenly piped up.  
"Think about it..what is the nastiest monster in the Wilderness? Possibly Ruescape?"  
Jawwie thought about it for a minute then finally shrugged.  
"Dark Beast?" I asked.  
"Even worse."  
My eyes widened. I had no idea there was a beast worse then that.  
"Corporeal beast…", he whispered it as if even saying the name could kill you. He slided a picture toward me and Jawwie.  
We peered at the picture and as soon as I saw the image, I slapped my hand over my mouth as my eyes widened even bigger.  
Jawwie just looked at it in amazement as if someone just told her she won 3 million coins.  
"What makes you think this thing is responsible?", I finally asked.  
"It is a master of magic, range, and melee, how could it not?"  
"We don't have to kill it do we?"  
War laughed, "Are you kidding? No one could kill this thing."  
"And yet you want us to go after it, risking our lives to find people that we don't even know?", Jawwie asked in a monotone.  
War snorted "Of course not! Were going to explore this place. Were explorers its what we do! Now are you guys in or not?"  
Jawwie sighed,"Since I already agreed I guess I have no choice. But grab my leg again and I'll rip your arm off." She added.  
War gulped. "Point taken." He then turned to me.  
"I don't know…". Even though what Jawwie told me was pretty convincing, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to risk going into it. I noticed War still looking at me for an answer.  
A sudden memory slipped into my mind. I remember lava, black knights, demons trying to claw their way at me from behind a cage, someone screaming for help nearby, and the rev. It had frozen me with a spell, I suddenly realized. It could have killed me in a heartbeat.  
Jawwie grabbing my arm and shaking me brought me back to the present. I was shaking like a leaf again, this time my heart was pounding and my breathing was fast.  
War looked at me with a gleam of humor in his eyes, while underneath that I swear I could see a hint of concern. I shook my head. Figuring I imagined it.  
"Aklase..you ARE scared.", War said with a grin.  
Yup imagined it. "No I am not! I'll go with you on your stupid trip."  
"Good. We'll leave tomorrow morning, bring good food, good armor, and antipoison."  
"Fine."  
"Fine." War left with an 'I won' look. Once he was gone I realized what a big mistake I just made.  
"Aklase you don't have to do this."  
I jumped, forgetting Jawwie was still here.  
"Maybe this is a good thing", I said trying to sound eager,"It will help me get over my problem."  
I could tell Jawwie wasn't convinced, but she nodded. I sometimes forgot that she is younger than me. She acts so mature and unafraid.  
"See you tomorrow then I guess." Jawwie said as she walked out.  
I knew I should be getting some sleep too, but I also knew if I did I would have nightmares about going into the Wilderness for sure. My dreams never make sense. Must be partly because I don't remember half my life. I was raised by my adopted parents. They said they found me in Edgeville with a blanket and a ruby necklace around my neck with my name ingraved in it. I held the necklace in the palm of my hand. Somehow I knew my mother made it for me. I have no idea who she is..or was or what happened to her.  
I never really thought so deeply about my past until now. I remember dreams where I'm chased by a pack of shadowy beasts, with two figures running along beside me. I couldn't ever tell if it was just a nightmare or a memory.  
I sighed. Nothing I could do about it right now. I had too much on my plate. I looked at War's clock and it read 11:00. I had to get some sleep. I walked toward War's portal, still trying to remember more of my past. A loud growl broke me out of those thoughts. I jumped, when I realized it was snoring. I let my gaze rest on War's bedroom and rolled my eyes. I walked into the portal and started realizing how tired I was while the noise died down behind me.

I slowly walked toward the Edgeville bank. It was morning, the day of our exploration of the Wilderness..and possibly the day of my doom.  
War was already there. Beside him were three pack yaks. I widened my eyes in surprise as I approached and he handed me one of the ropes tied around one of the yaks. "For you", he said bluntly.  
"Uhh..thanks", I said awkwardly. I petted the yaks head and the yak snorted as if saying hello.  
"You can carry your supplies in it pockets.", War explained, "And we can ride them until we get to a deep part of the Wilderness."  
"Won't it be slow?", I asked casually. I wanted to get in and get out without meeting any revs.  
"These things can run 30 miles per hour if it comes to danger, so no, not too slow."  
I gathered my supplies together, feeling more relaxed by the warm morning sun and the orangeness of the sky.  
"Where's Jawwie?", War asked.  
"Hibernating.", I said with a smirk.  
I stuffed my things into the yaks pockets, making sure I had extra food.

~Go away! Shoo! Get out of here!~

I glanced over at the way I had came and smiled when I saw Jawwie coming with Anty just behind her.  
"Jawwie he isn't going to poison you!", I called over with a laugh.  
Anty clicked and walked around Jawwie toward me.  
I picked him up and petted him. "Good boy. You came."  
"What am I, broccoli?", Jawwie asked with a huff.  
"Very cute broccoli", War said, coming over to hug Jawwie.  
A pang of regret shot through me sharper then any arrow. I shook it off. I had to focus on surviving.  
"Hey Jawwie". I said when the lovebirds were done.  
"Hi Aklase". Jawwie said with a look of surprise as War dropped the rope of another yak into Jawwies hand.  
War explained the same thing he did to me of what we were going to do with the yaks.  
Jawwie nodded and walked over to get her supplies.  
"Good morning for exploring.", War observed.  
"Yeah. Too bad we won't see much of the sun as we go into the deepest, darkest, coldest, part of the Wilderness.", I said out loud.  
War and Jawwie both stared at me.  
"What…?", I asked as casually as I could.  
Jawwie went back to stuffing her yaks pockets.  
I shoved Anty onto the top of my yak and told him to stay.  
"Your not actually bringing that thing with you, are you?", War asked in disgust.  
"If you can bring Zaros then I can bring Anty."  
War looked at me in surprise and turned around to see Zaros sticking out of his yaks pocket. War gave a sheepish smile and then uttered, "fine.."  
Jawwie watched the scene with a raised eyebrow.  
"We ready?", War asked.  
"As ready as I can get.", Jawwie replied.  
I gave Anty a couple of pieces of food to carry before replying,"Ready."  
War grabbed his yaks rope and led it toward the Wilderness border.  
Me and Jawwie followed close behind. I let her take the lead. Knowing whoever is behind War has to make the jump across the border first.  
War pressed a button and the yaks were warped to the other side, waiting for further orders.  
War made the jump easily, motioning Jawwie to come next.  
Jawwie looked at the border uncerntainly, but then jumped across. They turned to me next.  
I gulped. Realizing I had not crossed this border since I was a level 3.  
It was too late to back out now. I gripped my necklace tightly in my hand and jumped across.  
I expected War to be surprised that I didn't back out but he just nodded and said "Now we climb onto the yaks."  
He helped Jawwie climb onto her yaks back, so I hurried to get on. Not wanting to feel like a little child being helped on a pony ride.  
My leg slipped by accident and he grabbed it just in time, and pushed me back up. I grunted blunt thanks.  
I looked out into our journey ahead while War was jumping onto his yak.  
I gulped as I saw nothing but darkness ahead.  
I started shaking again and Anty climbed onto my lap in an effort to comfort me.  
War gave a command and the yaks moved forward, into the darkness. None of us could be sure that we would ever see the sunlight again.  
Our journey had begun.

I sighed for the 5th time since we started our journey. My hands were sweating and I couldn't stop shaking. I closed my eyes once or twice, trying to concentrate on the yaks hooves beating on the cold, hard ground. I opened my eyes and looked back behind me. Jawwie was looking ahead on the path in silent confidence. I wish I had that confidence that she had. Unlike the any rumors about Runescape I heard, we only get one life. Then we go up above or down below. I looked ahead once again, to see how War was taking the journey. I could only see the back of his head. I prayed silently to myself that someone would say SOMETHING. The quietness of the world around me was making me edgy. I jumped when Anty clicked his jaws together and let out a small gasp that seemed to echo.  
War and Jawwie turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled in embarrassment. I gave Anty a quick glare, which he turned up his jaws at, as if smiling.  
I clutched my necklace. _Mother, wherever you are, please protect me and my friends.  
_I swore I heard a silent scream. As if a lost soul was being taken away from everything it held dear.  
I whipped around, which made Jawwie jump in surprise. Nothing was there. Jawwie gave me a death glare, clearly agitated. I gave her an apologetic look.  
I closed my eyes again. Memories seemed to flood back. I shivered and opened them again. I gaped in astonishment. I was on the ground, a level 3. I heard a beat of hooves behind me. I turned around and saw a demon rushing toward me, roaring a blood chilling roar. I tried to run, only discovering I was glued to the spot by a rev's spell. I crouched on that very spot, knowing it was the only thing I could do. I tried one last attempt to wake myself up from this living nightmare.  
"Aklase get up! You have to be alert!"  
I jumped awake as War's call knifed into my dream. It was a dream after all. I sighed in utter relief.  
War glared at me, like a father who just found out his daughter was hanging out with boys behind his back. I returned the glare, refusing to show any fear to War's face.  
"What was that?!", Jawwie suddenly asked. I snapped back into reality. Anty clicked in clear agitation and crawled over to the yaks rear to get a better view of what was behind us. War atomaticly moved down closer to me and Jawwie. I huffed and moved a little bit away. My anger starting to swallow away my fear, which was never a good thing. It made me reckless.  
"It was probably just the wind.", War tried to comfort us,"We'll be fine. Trust me."  
Jawwie looked into his eyes and I saw a side of her I rarely see, complete trust. I didn't feel the same. War tried to do the same thing with me but I turned away. A sour look on my face. How dare he give me a puppy dog look and expect me to melt in his eyes? I didn't know him like that!  
Without thinking, I thrust my yak forward, ignoring War's cry of surprise. I could hear Jawwie behind me calling, "Wait! What are you doing?".  
Almost painfully, I ignored her calls of desperation, and went faster. I didn't know what was happening. It was almost as if I was losing control of my entire being. I ignored the thought, anger still burning fresh inside me.

As I got far enough away from the calls of my friends, I slowed down. The anger that seemed to have gripped me like ice started to fade. It was then I realized where I was. Deep in the Wilderness. Not just any certain place in the Wilderness..The place where I was attacked. All anger forgotten, I started to turn back, only to freeze in my tracks as I heard an all too familiar noise..The whistling sound of a revenant. But this noise was different. I froze. I could hear the yaks snorting of fear. Anty stiffened beside me, ready to attack if it needed to.  
I needed to be brave. I slowly turned around. It wasn't what I expected.  
It was worse.  
Much worse.  
My eyes widened to the size of plates and the one thing that went through my head was, 'I'm going to die'.

(Jawwie's POV)  
Grr there she goes again. Off into the dark for no reason. If I find her alive, I'll kill her myself.  
Beside me, War was looking anxious.  
I sighed, "Will you relax?", I snapped,"This is Aklase were talking about! If she finds something she can't handle, she'll just run away."  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about.", came Wars reply.  
I began to ask War what he ment, but closed my mouth again as I saw Aklase thundering toward us.  
"I hope you're here to apologize.", I snarled, "Because if you aren't-"  
"Run!!", she interrupted me.  
She whipped past me and turned.  
"Huh?', I asked in confusion. Then seeing what was behind her I quickly followed without question.  
War was on my heels calling, "This is awesome!!"  
Right behind us was at least 10 dragon revenants. One of the most powerful kinds of revs.  
I silently cursed Aklase under my breath for getting us into this mess.  
The yaks thundered with all their mite, roaring in utter terror.  
I suddenly realized I wasn't moving.  
"Oh my god!", I screamed as I realized the revs used a spell to freeze me..wait..they freezed my YAK!.  
"War help me!", I called as I grabbed my things.  
War came back as soon as I called and I jumped over onto his yak.  
We pounded after Aklase, who was already far ahead of us.  
I looked back in time to see the disgusting sight of the revs attacking my yak..poor yak.  
I smiled as I realized the revs have stopped following us. Aklase must have realized too because she began to slow down. I sighed in relief as I began to take in that we were safe.  
"Uh oh", War muttered.  
I snapped in irritation,"What now?". Almost as soon as I asked the question, the yak disappeared from under us. The same happened with Aklase.  
"What happened?", I asked.  
"The time ran out…", War replied awkwardly. "We were supposed to be in our destination by now."  
Aklase came over with that gross ant on her shoulder. "You guys alright?'  
"Oh yeah just peachy.", I replied in a sarcastic tone.  
I glared at her.  
"What?', She asked. I walked over and slapped her. "Ow!", What was that for?"  
"For leading us into the middle of nowhere with no yaks, no water, and no map!" I screeched.  
Aklase looked down. For once not trying to defend herself. I suddenly looked down to see she was badly shaken and let my rare gentle side take over. "You didn't mean it…", I tried to say. But I think she heard the disbelief in my voice.  
"A spell!", War suddenly piped up."They used a spell to make her get ahead of us."  
Aklase started to nod. "That explains a lot.

"How do you know?", I asked. Wondering if this wasn't just some trick to get us to not fight.  
"Because I researched the Wilderness and its creatures and I know what those revs can do"  
"Well what do we do now Mr. I know-Everything-There-Is-About-The-Wilderness?". I asked in impatience.  
"I don't know.". War uttered in defeat.  
"Aklase what do you thi- Aklase?", I stopped short as I looked around and didn't see Aklase anywhere.  
"Aklase!!!", I called.  
"Down here…". Came a weak reply.  
Me and War turned our gazes toward a giant hole in the ground and looked inside to see Aklase lying on her side.  
"When did this get here?". I asked in confusion.  
"When I fell in it." Aklase replied through gritted teeth.  
"I'm falling through the black! Slipping through the cracks! Falling through the depths can I ever go back? Dreaming of the way it used to be…" Me and Aklase shared a glance and then rolled our eyes at Wars sudden outburst of lyrics.  
When War finally shut up he exclaimed,"Good job you found a secret tunnel! Do you know how many people have fallen in and there be no trace?"  
"Fantastic. Now can you guys come down and help me up?". Aklase asked in irritation.  
Suddenly before my eyes the ground began to close up.  
"Hurry!" Aklase screamed.  
I jumped in without thinking and landed in the dirt as I tuck and rolled.  
War came right behind me.  
"Now what do we do?". I asked.  
"Follow the tunnel." Aklase replied, pointing toward a dark pathway.  
"Great…" I said in fake energy."But we have no light."  
"Firey will lead the way!", War exclaimed and threw a pouch which exploded revealing a fire titan.  
"I am a fire titan big and strong join me in my happy song". The titan sang.  
"It sings?!!" Me and Aklase groaned at the same time.  
"Heckz yeah!" War replied with a smile.  
The titan continued to sing its annoying song as it led the way through the tunnel.  
Kill. Me. Now.  
Well actually I might get the wish where were going so nevermind!!

I sighed. It seemed like we were walking in a same straight tunnel for hours with a singing titan, War beginning to sing along, and Jawwie complaining about why Anty has to follow us everywhere.  
Suddenly a cold wind struck out of nowhere and Firey was doused out.  
"Good riddance" I said half to myself. Until I realized we were in a tunnel in a cold wet cave with no light to guide us.  
"War let go of my leg!" Jawwie suddenly exclaimed.  
"I'm not anywhere near you!" came the reply.  
I froze as I felt something grab my leg was well.  
I screamed and shot a bolt of energy through my fits, lighting up the room for a second.  
"How the-?!" I said out loud. Who knew I could do that???  
"ok guys…", War tried to calm us,"lets keep a cool head and everything will be fine"  
Before he finished speaking I could hear Jawwie running ahead.  
Clearly she wasn't in the mood for waiting around for another creature to bite her leg.  
I followed. Ignoring Wars cries to slow down.  
I looked back to make sure he was following..not that anyone could get lost in a straightway tunnel. I nearly collided with Jawwie as she stopped in front of me. Bright light was in front of us. I breathed a sigh of relief only to growl in frustration a moment later as I realized we were in another cave.  
"We made it…" War almost whispered as he walked around us, gazing around the cave.  
Suddenly I had a overwhelming feeling in my gut that something was wrong. I opened my mouth to warn War only to shut it again knowing what War would say. 'Your just being paranoid'  
Maybe I am but my gut hasn't been wrong yet.  
War only recently somehow convinced me to fight the Kalphite Queen with him. It ended in disaster as I tried to heal myself, it struck hard. I was on the brink of my life. I managed to teleport out of there, but lost 2Mil in doing so.  
Jawwie must have noticed how I opened and closed my mouth because she asked "Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Um..Yeah fine. Why?" came my reply.  
"You look kinda..freaked out or something."  
"No. I'm fine. It's just..overwhelming to be exploring this new place."  
Jawwie didn't look convinced but she said no more.  
It wasn't until War walked over to it did I see the huge statue of the CB.  
"Wow it's lifelike!" War said, awestruck.  
He walked over and gently touched the statue. As soon as he did so I felt the room shake around me.  
Whats happening?!  
Me and Jawwie let out a scream as the statue began to move.  
"It's the real CB!! War get your butt back here!". I called.  
War obeyed instantly and fell back to join us.  
The creatures eyes opened and it let out a eardrum splitting roar.  
"WHO DARES TO WAKE ME IN MY SLUMBER?!"  
Me and Jawwie and War looked at each other in silent debate over who's gonna talk to it.  
"I didn't know it COULD talk" War mouthed.  
"Talk to it anyway. You're the one who woke it up!" Jawwie mouthed back.  
"WELL???"  
War walked over to the creature and bowed his head as if it were a king. "Forgive us. We were only passing through."  
"PASSING THROUGH? YOU MEAN TRESSPASSING? THIS IS MY TERRITORY AND YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR ENTERING THIS PLACE. JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS HAVE YOU FILTHY HUMANS." It pointed with its tail toward a group of skeletons that I have not noticed before.  
"I think we discovered the mystery". I mouthed at Jawwie.  
"We didn't do anything!" War tried desperately. "We will leave now if you wish."  
"FOOL. IT IS TOO LATE NOW. HUMANS DISRUPT THE PEACE IN MY WILDERNESS KINGDOM EVERYDAY. DO YOU REALIZE WHY THE REVS ARE SO HUNGRY? HUMANS HAVE TAKEN THEIR FOOD. NOW THEY MUST EAT WHATEVER THEY CAN TO SURVIVE. YOU WILL PAY HUMAN YOU WILL-" It stopped short as its gaze turned toward me.  
Its huge skull came next to me and I had to use all my strength not to flinch. It sniffed me and I raised an eyebrow in confusion and silent terror.  
"YOU…I KNOW YOU. YOU ARE THAT CHILD THAT CAME TO MY KINGDOM OH SO MANY YEARS AGO."  
War gave me a confused glance. I remembered that he still had no idea why the Wilderness terrified me so much.  
"I am." I replied calmly.  
The beast growled. "BECAUSE OF YOU MANY OF MY CHILDREN MENT AN UNESSASRY FATE AT THE HANDS OF HUMAN REV HUNTERS. OH YOU WILL ALL PAY. YOU..WILL..ALL.._PAY!!!!!!!_"  
It lifted its head in a bellow of rage and then disappeared.  
"We have to get out of here!" I shouted. "Now!!!!"  
"Aklase look!" Jawwie called.  
I followed her gaze and my mouth dropped as I saw 20 revs standing in front of the exit.  
"They are not so tough." War tried to encourage us. "We can take them."  
Jawwie looked doubtfully at him as her gaze rested on the cave roof. I realized that if we didn't get of here soon..the rocks will fall in and we would be crushed.  
I flashed a look at War to see if he understood. He returned my gaze, a look of grief as if he already saw his two weaker friends dead.  
The revs launched forward and me, Jawwie, and War ran forward, weapons out, as one.

I collapsed on the ground. Unable to fight anymore. In the corner of my eye, more and more revs were coming. We can't do this! At least not alone.  
Jawwie was fighting bravely, dispite being the lowest combat level.  
Even War looked tired and that disturbed me.  
I gasped as a rev lunged toward me. Unable to fight back, I layed there and closed my eyes, waiting for death to claim me.  
Nothing.  
I opened my eyes again.  
Morph!  
Morph was in front of me. Standing over me.  
"I see you got my letter" Morph said with a smile. "The letter contained special dust that got on you, so I could know if and where you were in distress and come to help you.  
Even though I was never more happy to see him in my life, my head was still burning rage toward him and I only nodded in thanks.  
Clearly he saw I hadn't completely forgave him, so he looked away.  
By the time the battle was over, we were all exhausted.  
I tried to sit up, but then I saw one last rev. I opened my mouth to warn the others but before I could, the rev screeched and disappeared.  
I looked up to see it did it on purpose because the wall was falling in!  
"Guys get to the next cave!!!" I called.  
They were already limping but still rushing toward the cave. I tried to sit up but only fell back again.  
I noticed that I had a deep gash in my leg.  
I groaned in pain and fury that I let the revs do this to me.  
Morph was by my side in an instant and he slowly helped me up. Everytime I groaned in pain he paused.  
"Don't pause!" I said. "Get to the exit!"  
But it was too late.  
The roof was caving in and me and Morph were in the middle of it.  
I looked at Morph and saw he was mumbling something.  
I tried to listen better..a spell!  
I doubted that there was any spell to help but before I knew it, I was being levitated toward the exit inside in bubble.  
"Morph!!: I called in the bubble.  
Once I was at the exit, Jawwie helped me out of the bubble.  
"Morph!!! Hurry up man!!" War was calling.  
Morph was streaming across the cave.  
But then I heard a crack and my heart froze. The rocks fell, and under them, Morph was crushed.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!" I screamed.  
Jawwie was staring at the cave in front of her was grief that was too painful to even describe.  
War fell on his knees. Silently he grieved for his lost twin.  
Jawwie gently put me down and reached inside her backpack.  
She took out a bottle, opened it, and poured the contents on my leg.  
It healed instantly and I jumped up and ran into the cave that was piled with dust and rocks.  
I began digging away the rocks as if my life depended on it.  
I only stopped when I saw Morphs broken arm.  
Crushed.  
Bleeding.  
Lifeless.  
I curled up into a ball of depression and silently as possible, weeped.  
A arm held my shoulder and I turned to see War and Jawwie standing over me.  
"Go ahead." I sobbed. "Tell me how it's all my fault that he died."  
War only shook his head and Jawwie said "We don't blame you."  
She helped me up and hugged me.  
War just stared at the broken arm, his eyes clouding up.  
"We have to get out of here." He finally stated.  
"What about Morph?" Jawwie asked.  
"We can't take him with us. He's too heavy and were weak enough as it is."  
Jawwie nodded and me and her followed War as he headed back into the next cave.  
He's dead….he's really dead….gone….just like that.  
I silently vowed that I would get my revenge at the creature who killed Morph.

We walked into the cave and I gaped at what we saw.  
Black. Tormented, DEMONS.  
I knew I had no strength to fight and my grief didn't help.  
Looking at Jawwie, I knew she felt the same way.  
But War rushed toward the demons with a yell. Clearly grief had made him fearless and craving for revenge.  
Jawwie flashed me a look before she rushed over to help her boyfriend.  
War was already panting when Jawwie ran beside him.  
I lifted my head up. Suddenly determined not to let these creatures hurt my friends.  
I ran over to stand beside them, ready to fight till the death.  
The creatures roared and lunged.

War was standing over Jawwie, daring any creature to hurt her. She had collapsed from exhaustion.  
I was half falling half, standing as I bled. The creatures were barely hurt.  
I don't know what to do! Give me a sign! Give me anything! Don't let them hurt my friends anymore!  
Something suddenly popped in my head.  
I knew what I had to do.  
I rushed toward Jawwie and War and told them to head toward the exit.  
I stood in front of them as War answered "No way!"  
"Yeah! Were not leaving you alone!" Jawwie snapped.  
"I'm not asking!" I snarled and used whatever magic I knew to push them toward the exit.  
"Now go!" I insisted.  
I suddenly realized cold had gripped my legs.  
I was frozen!  
I can't move!  
"AKLASE!!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" Jawwie screeched.  
I turned around and was swatted into the wall.  
Every demon had turned to me now.  
I was still frozen.  
I managed to glance over to Jawwie and War.  
Jawwie was gaping, with tears streaming down her cheeks and she was mouthing "Please God. Please, no, please."  
War was mumbling to himself as if he was trying to remember a spell.  
I turned back to the demons and gasped in horror as they lunged as one at me.  
I closed my eyes and screamed in pain as teeth ment my leg, arms, body, neck, and face.  
Suddenly the pain stopped.  
Am I dead?  
I opened my eyes to see the demons frozen.  
Time had stopped!  
I was barely breathing, gasping for every breath.  
Tears were streaming down my face.  
My worst fears had come true.  
"Aklase!!!" Jawwie screeched as she ran over to my side.  
Her face was red and tear stained.  
"Aklase it will be ok! We will get you help! You will be fine! War freezed time see? Everythings ok now."  
It broke my heart to see Jawwie in this condition.  
War crouched over me, head bowed, as if he already knew it was too late.  
"My friends…." I managed to say weakly. I vaguely felt the searing pain I had. Only my love for my friends.  
I felt my heart beginning to stop. Its beats becoming less and less.  
No not yet! I still have so many thing to say!!  
"Why would you do it?" War finally managed to ask. His voice was hoarse."Why would you jump in front of them like that?"  
I looked at both of them. My friends. My best friends.  
I finally managed to weakly answer "I would give my life for you two…"  
At once, Jawwie crumbled up into a sobbing ball.

Tears began to stream down Wars eyes and onto the cold ground.  
"Goodbye….my friends.." I managed to smile. Even though it was painful.  
I felt my body grow cold and the sounds of Jawwie and War repeating "no..no..no..no" were fading.

(Jawwie's POV)

I can't believe it…  
My best friend in the world…  
The one who always turned to me…  
And the one who I always turned to…  
The one who fought by my side many times…  
Was dead.  
I looked at her broken body.  
I didn't bother stopping the tears. I let them flow.  
I wanted whoever was in the cave to know of my loss.  
I looked into my best friends eyes.  
Still so kind.  
So gentle.  
I couldn't bear to see her like this as if she were alive.  
SHES DEAD!  
I closed her eyes for her.  
War held me close and hugged me, doing his best to comfort me.  
"Goodbye…Aklase…." I whispered into the cave breeze.

I opened my eyes to see a bright light.  
Am I in heaven?  
_No little one….  
Your journey is not yet over.  
_What do you mean???  
I saw a bright flash and then there was nothing.

~_Fin_~ 


End file.
